Bill x Dipper
by underworldy-king
Summary: Billdip fanfiction, its short and cute. Dipper and Mabel have to go back 'home' for school, and someone follows them there. (Might update every once in a while, if I come up with something new).
1. Chapter 1

It was that time of the year, the end of summer and time to go back "home" even though both Dipper and Mabel considered Gravity Falls their home.

 _"_ Kids you're going to be late for the bus if you don't hurry, _"_ Grunkle Stan yelled.

 _"_ Come on bro bro!" Mabel told Dipper.

 _"_ Yeah, I'll be there in a minute, _"_ Dipper replied.

Mabel grabbed her bag and went down to say bye to her grunkles.

 _"_ I thought Shooting Star would never leave," Bill said appearing out of nowhere.

Bill was a human now with a very formal look, he wore a yellow vest with a brick pattern at the bottom, black pants, black dress shoes so clean you could see yourself in them; he had a black eye patch over one eye and the other eye was bright blue, tan skin, half of his hair was yellow the other half black.

He looked like he was going to a wedding or funeral Dipper wasn't sure which one it was, he ask Bill why he dressed so formal but never really got an answer.

"Bill I told you I'm leaving today. I don't want people finding out you're back . . . definitely not Ford and Stan they would kill you and then me."

 _"_ Now they can't kill me pinetree, I just wanted to see you before you go back home."

Dipper rolled his eyes, Bill and he had gotten close, over the last two summers. This summer they started dating, Bill was actually a nice guy once you get past the weirdness.

Dipper still didn't tell anyone yet, not even Mabel. He hated lying to her, but he wasn't sure how she would react.

After saying their goodbyes, Dipper and Mabel got on the bus to go home. They didn't really talk, Dipper just looked through one of the journals like he did a million times. Mabel was on her phone texting her friends telling them she missed them already.

Once they were "home" Dipper and Mabel tell their parents about the summer, leaving out the near-death experiences and the overall unnatural things that had happened in Gravity Falls. They talked for an hour and then went to unpack, and their parents made dinner.

They had school tomorrow, it was their last year of high school and they couldn't be happier.

"Dinner is ready!" their dad yelled.

"Okay," both Dipper and Mabel reply and going down to the kitchen to eat.

After dinner Dipper decided to go to bed early because of school, he said goodnight to his family then got into bed.

 *** Next Day ***

Dipper wakes to the beeping of is alarm, he quickly got dressed and went down to get some breakfast.

 _"_ Good morning honey, _"_ his mom says with a cheerful smile.

 _"_ Morning, _"_ he replied not really awake. He was a little sad about having to leave Bill for the school year.

He wasn't used to sleeping alone. With everything that happened in Gravity Falls over the years, he got a lot of vivid nightmares.

Mabel was finally ready after having to change her outfit five different times and then having to add more glitter.

They lived in the suburbs and could walk to school easily.

 _"_ You okay you seem down, is it because we had to leave Gravity Falls?" Mabel asks.

"Yeah I guess, it's always hard leaving."

"Don't worry bro bro we will be back in no time," Mabel says with a very energetic voice.

Seriously it's 07:00 how does she have that much energy already, Dipper thought.

When they got to school they went their separate ways. Mabel went to meet her friends, they had a club at school, about obsessing over fictional characters pretty much.

Dipper was going to his first class AP science, he was the last one to the class and there was only one seat left. He could only see the back of the person, he nearly dropped his books at what or who he saw.

 _"_ Hey, Pinetree!"

It was the one and only Bill Cipher.

"What the Hell are you doing here?"

"Well I wanted to see my Pinetree, do you really think I could go a year without seeing you again?"

Still shocked Dipper sat down next to the dream demon. It was kinda nice having Bill in his class, but also distracting.

 *** Timeskip to Lunch ***

Dipper was looking for a table, he picked the one in the corner where no one was sitting, perfect he thought.

Mabel sat with her friends, laughing about something, the one girl nearly fell off her seat from laughing so hard.

Mabel looked around for Dipper to make sure he came to lunch and didn't just go to the library to read. She found him in the corner alone reading, she sighed well at least he made it here she thought. She felt bad for time sitting alone, she was about to go join him when a guy went over and sat down he had yellow and black hair which looked a bit odd, he looked somehow dressed up even though everyone had matching uniforms.

Mabel was surprised to see Dipper had put his book down at talk to him, she was happy to see he was socializing for once.

After school, Mabel and Dipper walked home together. Talking about their first day back at school.

"So I saw you talking to someone at lunch who is he?" Mabel asks.

"Um h-he's is in a few of my classes," Dipper says a little nervous not wanting to tell Mabel it was Bill and he was back and not only that he was dating him.

When they got home they went to their rooms to get their homework done or at least Dipper did, Mabel went to her room to watch anime.

When Dipper opened his door he nearly screamed, Bill was sitting on his bed.

"Really why do you always have to scare me like that."

"Well Pinetree, you are jumpy so it's not hard to do," Bill replied getting up to kiss Dipper.

Dipper shut the door and then dropped his bag. Bill pushed Dipper up against the door kissing him passionately for a minute then pulling away for air.

"I have waited all day to do that," Bill whispers into Dippers ear sending a chill down his spine.

 *** Timeskip to Night Time ***

Dipper had said goodnight to his family and went to his room, getting undressed leaving on nothing but his boxers on for bed. As he got into bed he feels an arm pull him close. Dipper drifted off to sleep in no time, with the warmth and comfort of Bill he felt safe for some reason.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is kinda a short chapter, but whatever.**

About a month passed since they left Gravity Falls, things were getting back to normal it was always a little chaotic when they went back.

 **Mabel's pov (kinda)**

I know he is keeping something from me ever since we got rid of Bill he has been different. Plus he always acts weird around me when I bring Bill up in a conversation, he'll change the topic really quick . . . what happened?

Mabel sat in her room wondering these things. Dipper has always been awkward, it was mainly around Wendy but about two summers he's acted differently like he is not nervous around her at all anymore and it's weird. He also is very jumpy and paranoid but I can't blame him, some of the stuff we saw was pretty creepy.

 **Back to no one's pov**

Mabel got up to go talk to Dipper they were home alone their parent were working late. So Mabel walked to his room and opened the door.

"Hey bro bro you want to order somethi- "

She stopped at the site in front of her, Dipper was laying on his bed with Bill on top of him.

Were they KISSING!? Mabel thought in shock.

Dipper pushed Bill off him. "Mabel let me explain please!"

"There's nothing to explain, we were making out duh you were there," Bill says to Dipper.

"Not helping Bill!" Dipper says back.

"H-he's b-back, and you were kissing him! I thought you hated him, how long has this been going on?!, is this why you have been acting so weird lately?, is this wh-" Mabel was cut off by Dipper.

"One question at a time, yes he is back and y-yes we were kissing, it has been going on for the past two years but this year he decided to come here and go to school with me."

"He isn't bad, he's just different, I was going to tell you I just didn't know how to."

Mabel takes a few minutes to process everything. Then walks up to Bill and slaps him in the face and says, "If you dare hurt my brother in one way or another, you'll be wishing for Hell!"

After that, she walks up to Dipper and slaps him too. "That's for not telling me, now I'm hungry let's order so pizza." Then she left to order pizza.

"See told you pinetree, nothing to worry about."

"I don't even know what just happened," Dipper said.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a week ever since he told Mabel or well Mabel finding out about Bill. She took it really well she even promised not to tell Ford and Stan they still hated Bill, that was a problem for another time.

"We'll never get this done in time," Dipper said at school. It was lunch, he and Bill were sitting together at their normal table. They had a big science project to do and it was more than half their grade not that Bill cared, but Dipper did.

"It's funny how you humans get worked up so easily," Bill says.

"Us humans aren't immortal demons with powers and knowledge of everything, and you're helping me with this!" Dipper says back.

"Fine but there will be a price."

It was now the end of the day and Dipper, Mabel, and Bill were walking home. Bill was staying for dinner, "That's going to be interesting," Dipper says when his parents said about it the day before.

Dipper said it was for their science project, which he wasn't lying but he didn't want to tell them that he and Bill were dating either. He doesn't like people knowing everything about him.

They get home and Mrs. Pines is cooking dinner. "Hi, kids how was school?" She asks. Then she sees Bill "Hi you must be Bill, Dippers friend," she says extending her hand to shake. "Yeah, you could say that," Bill replied shaking her hand.

"We're going to work on the project in the living room," Dipper says grabbing Bill's arm to pull him into the living room.

Bill lays on the couch behind Dipper, who is sitting on the floor so he can work on the coffee table better.

About a half an hour later Mr. Pines gets home. He saw Dipper working on homework and some kid his age laying upside down on the couch looking bored.

He walked in gave his wife a kiss and hugged Mabel, then walks to the living room.

"So what are you working on?" Mr pines asked.

"It's a science project for school," Dipper says not looking up from his textbook.

"And it's boring as Hell," Bill complains. Dipper rolled his eyes at the demons comment.

"Come on you still have to answer some of these questions, Bill," Dipper says.

"Ugh fine, read them to me Pinetree."

"Okay but no inappropriate answers, got it?"

"Yeah yeah do you want my help or not?"

"Okay, first one what's the speed of light?"

Without hesitation, Bill says, "Light travels at about 670,616,629 mph."

"Okay, next one," Dipper says as he finished writing the answer down.

Mr. Pines waw amazing at this he thought Bill was just pushing all of his work on to Dipper but he was smart?

Bill was still upside down on the couch he didn't look all that smart at the moment.

"Dinner," Mrs. Pines yells.

"Okay we only have a few more to go almost done then we can watch the movie you wanted," Dipper says to Bill.

It was a normal dinner they talked about their days and asked a few questions about Bill.

After dinner Bill and Dipper went and finished their project and picked the movie of Bill's choice "Saw III"

Dipper sat next to Bill they were the only ones in the living room, Mabel left to go to a friends house because it was the weekend.

After a while Dipper fell asleep on Bill's shoulder and Bill fell asleep so after.

Mr. and Mrs. Pines walk in to see them both cuddled up next to each other sleeping.

"How are the sleeping while watching this?" Mrs. Pines asks her husband.

Not to mention Dipper never let anyone touch him other than Mabel, he hated hugs, handshakes even. Not to mention he never lets his guard down. And yet he looked so peaceful, not a care in the world.

Bill woke up feeling like he was being watched.

"I guess he's done for the night, I'll take him to bed, goodnight."

Bill gets up and Dipper grabs his arm.

"Where are you going?" Dipper says in a sleepy voice.

"I'm taking up to bed."

"Okay," he replied and went back to sleep.

Bill picked up Dipper carefully and went to his room.

Mr. and Mrs. Pines didn't know what just happened Dipper was never sound sleeper and he would never give in that easy he must really trust or really like Bill they thought or maybe it was both.

 **A/N: Finished.**

 **Hope you liked it :)**


	4. Chapter 4

In the morning Dipper woke up happy. He felt great like he could take on the word. This feeling lasted about five seconds give or take.

The surprisingly warm arm around his waist told him he would need to come up with a story for this. "Bill?" he whispered. It was rare Bill actually slept, being a demon and all he never needed it. Having said that, it didn't mean he couldn't but it was always difficult to wake him up when he did.

"Yes, Pinetree,~" Bill sang. "Not that I don't like it or anything, but why are you in my bed still?"

"Oh, don't worry I got you covered, haha literally," he laughed at his pun and Dipper was still confused. He remembered watching a movie last night, but that was it, he didn't remember falling asleep.

Bill sensed his boyfriends worry and said, "Don't worry, I said I was staying the night after I took you to your room. Man were you out, I hit your head on the door twice trying to open it. Sorry by the way."

Dipper glared noticing the slight pain in his head. He ignored it and turned to face Bill. "You need a bigger bed, Pinetree." Dipper laughed, "Of all things you could say to me in the morning its that?"

"Yes, it's true I almost rolled off until I switched us," he said with a mix of irritation and seriousness. "Well, when you get me one I'll help put it together." Dipper gave Bill a quick kiss and got out of bed.

He grabbed his normal clothes for a lazy Saturday. An old red flannel, a t-shirt, and ripped at the knee jeans. Dipper was off to the bathroom when he noticed Bill casually follow him. "What are you doing?" he asked in a low voice. Bill just shrugged, "I guess getting a shower with you."

Dipper blushed and mentally kicked himself. As much as he wanted to get a shower with Bill he knew his parents would be up any minute. How wound he explains why they were in the shower together. "No, stay in my room, I don't want my parents to suspect anything. And no I don't want you to make them sleep longer."

Bill sighed, "I'll just appear in the bathroom and when you leave I'll be magically be back in your room."

"Fine, but no messing around we get a shower and then we're done. Okay?" Dipper asked.

Bill was already in the bathroom half clothed when Dipper shut the door and turned on the hot water.

Bill finished undressing leaving his clothes perfectly folded on the counter and got into the shower. "Pinetree, it's too cold." Dipper got in and turned the water handle hotter. "Better?" Bill nodded feeling the hot water run down his back. "It feels great after a night of sleeping with you."

Dipper laughed, "You really need to re-word that." Bill shrugged, "But you slept on my arm which made my back hurt. It was uncomfortable how else should I word it?"

"Never mind, just give me the shampoo," Dipper said. Bill got the shampoo, "Turn," the blonde said. Bill lathered up Dipper's hair filling the air with the smell of fresh apples.

After their shower, Bill flashed back to Dipper's room and was dressed all before Dipper even got a towel wrapped around its waist.

"Breakfast is ready!" Mr. Pines yelled. The boys walked downstairs and sat at the kitchen table.

Mr. Pines sat everything on the oak table. There was waffles, eggs, fruit, and bacon. Almost everything you could ask for. There was no time wasted when Mr. Pines said the glorious words, "Dig in." They piled their plates full of the delicious food.

"Are you staying for the day Bill?" Mr. Pines asked taking a bite of his food. "I have nothing better to, though I can think of someon-" Dipper cut him off. "Yes, we still have some homework to finish."

"Good, I could use some help cleaning the garage and Mabel won't be back from her friends until tonight."

"I'd been happy to help, but why are you cleaning it out?" Bill asked curiously. He didn't see anything wrong with it. I mean sure it was an unorganized mess but to him, most humans lived that way to begin with.

"Well it's spring cleaning, once a year I clean it up and get rid of the old junk."

"Oh, I see. It's like the holiday I had when I was a kid where families would take their children to the woods and drive off. The strong got back home, the weak died, and the intelligent ruled the woods."

Luckily Mr. Pines took this as a joke and laughed it off. After breakfast Dipper and Bill went out to the garage to start their work.

Dipper put on an old hat that was laying on one of the bins. It was yellow and had what looked to be a birds-nest on top. "How do I look?" he asked with a smile. Bill laughed, "Hot as Hell, lover boy," Bill said in a southern belle accent.

"Where do we start?" The garage was filled with bins and more bins most of which were from Christmas decorations or other holidays they have yet to put back.

"We Start by getting all the holiday stuff anything broken gets thrown into the trash," Dipper explained. "Got it," Bill snapped his fingers and all the decorations were perfectly placed on white shelving. There were notes on each container that said what holiday they were for and what they had in.

"Bill that is not what I meant . . . but nice work."

Bill grinned and kissed Dipper on the cheek, "I know."

"Now can we go to the mortal mall?" Bill asked in an excited voice. He was like a kid with an almost constant sugar high. "Yes, and stop calling it that, just say the mall."

They walked inside to the surprise of Mr. Pines when they said the garage was clean and they were going to the mall.

"I was thinking we could get those pictures people get in the box with the curtain."

Dipper laughed as they walked to the mall, "You mean the photo booth? Yeah, we can, but it will cost you."

Bill grinned, "Anything for you!"

"No seriously, I left my wallet at home," Dipper said realizing it wasn't there. "No, you didn't. I have it."

Dipper stopped waking, "Why?" Bill pulled him along. "Because Pinetree, you left it on the counter when we left the house."

Bill put the wallet in the inside of his vest and opened the door to the mall for Dipper. "Ladies first," he laughed. Dipper ignored him and walked inside through a different door.

They walked around for a little until they came across a photo booth outside a movie theater. "Okay you look here when it counts down," Dipper explained.

"I got it, I'm not an idiot," Bill closed the curtain and sat beside Dipper.

"Let's do something funny," Dipper said as the numbers counted down.

Three.  
Two.  
One.

They made a face and a flash momentarily blinded them. They continued this five times till Bill pulled Dipper into a kiss on the lips for the last one.

They laughed and went out to get the pictures. "Aw, you look so cute Pinetree!" Bill said a little too loud. They each got a set of six pictures.

The first picture had Dipper pretending to be dead and Bill in half demon form. The second one Bill kissed Dippers cheek and the brunette looking shocked. The third they had their arms around each other with a matching cute grin on their faces. The fourth was blurred picture of Bill trying to take his clothes off and Dipper with his hand cover his face leaving an opening so he could still see. The fifth was Bill dipping Dipper as if they were dancing. And lastly the last was of a sweet kiss on the lips.

Bill put them in his own wallet and took Dipper's and put them in his wallet as well. "I can do that myself," Dipper complained.

"I know but you're forgetful sometimes."

They walked around going into a shop or two. Bill bought light up shoes and Dipper got a shirt that said: "¿I'm a alien¿"

They ran into Mabel and her friends basically buying out the whole Clare's store.

When they got home Dipper bribed Bill into helping him with their project and then by the time it was complete it was dinner time.

So far the Pines parents liked Bill they thought he was a smart kid and they noticed when he was with Dipper their son would act differently in a good way. They couldn't say what it was they just knew he was comfortable around Bill.

"So what are your parents like?" Mr. Pines asked Bill. He thought before answering trying to come up with a good lie. Of course get couldn't tell them who his real parents were or they would have nightmares for months. "Oh well my dad works a lot so he's not much in the picture if you know what I mean," he paused taking a bite of corn. "And my mom is a unique woman who went after her dream job . . . failing miserably at it and became an adult dancer."

Dipper tried his best not to laugh but Mabel burst out with laughter. Their parents glared at her but she continued. "I'm sorry, it's a tragic story," Mabel said in between laughter.

"It was," Bill shrugged and continued eating.

After dinner, they washed some of the dishes and went to watch a movie in the living room. "What movie do you guys what to watch?" Mrs. Pines asked.

"Babysitter?" Mabel asked. So that's what they watched Bill and Mabel loved it. Both commenting on the shirtless senses and the overall gore. "The blood isn't even a realistic color," Bill complained. Dipper tried to stay awake but fell asleep with his head on Bill's lap.

"He can stay up for three days straight reading, but can't watch an hour-ish movie? Lame," Mabel commented.

Bill nodded in agreement, "I know it's pathetic, but what do you do?"

"Stay there I want to get a picture of you two," Mrs. Pines got her camera and rushed back to snap the picture. "Do you have a marker?" Bill asked.

"I'll get one!" Mabel ran off and got a Sharpe. "Here," she handed it to Bill and he drew a mustache on his face. "Perfect," they all laughed.

"You two are so cute together," Mabel said regretting her choice of words. Bill nodded not seeing the problem.

Mr. and Mrs. Pines shared a look but shrugged. They knew Dipper had a crush on a girl in Gravity Falls but did he like guys now too or did he change his mind.

Either way they let it go knowing he'd tell them whenever he was ready or when he got caught whichever came first.

"Such a lightweight when it comes to movies," Bill laughed. After they finished the movie Bill took Dipper to bed and said night to his family along the way.

When he made it to Dipper's room he laid Dipper on his bed and took off his close leaving his boxers. He tucked him under the blankets and kiss him on the forehead. "Goodnight, my Pinetree. Sweet dreams~"


End file.
